


i got my white flag up and it's waving

by 8moons2stars



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because why give angst when canon wenrene was angsty enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8moons2stars/pseuds/8moons2stars
Summary: How the 2018 Cold War ended in my imagination.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	i got my white flag up and it's waving

_Bombs fly through the air_   
_And I know that we're both playing not so fair._   
_Ohh, show, show me you care_   
_I got my white flag up and it's waving_   
_'Cause you know this love's worth saving, baby._

_\- Battleships by Daughtry_

It would have been funny if it wasn’t so awkward: Joohyun encircling the entire couch just to avoid Seungwan in order to escape to her room after dinner.  
  


The door slammed shut, and Sooyoung shook her head as Seungwan seemed to shrink into herself, like she wanted the sofa to swallow her whole. She gave her a few consoling pats on the shoulder before turning back to her phone.  
  


“Sooyoung-ah…” Seungwan began hesitantly, earning herself an eyebrow raise to let her know she was listening. Then she shook her head, seeming to think better of it.  
  


“Unnie. Spill it.” She knew what she was going to ask anyway.  
  


“Uh. Should I… I mean… Joohyun…”  
  


Sooyoung turned her head to fully look at her, just so she can convey her exasperation.  
  


“…It’s as bad as I think it is, right?” Seungwan sighed glumly.  
  


Sooyoung sighed as well, putting down her phone. “It’s not…_that _bad? Just kind of…sad. Because I know you can fix it, but you two won’t give in. You’re both trying so hard to pretend, but it’s so obvious you’re stealing glances at each other at every given opportunity.”  
  


Seungwan flushed at her words, avoiding her eyes. “It’s that obvious, huh? And…she’s…looking at me too?”  
  


Sooyoung really tried not to roll her eyes. Really, she did. “Yeeeesss, unnie. You’re both sickeningly in love with each other. Don’t you see the eye-daggers she throws my way every time I cling to you? I know I should be more afraid, but it’s so fun to tease her.”  
  


“…She does that?” Seungwan looked so surprised at the information that Sooyoung had to resist the urge to pinch her cheeks.  
  


“Yup. I’m just trying to show her what she’s missing, but she’s being really stubborn. You _both _are.”  
  


“…Should I be the one to initiate it? It’d be easier if I knew I was the one at fault, but…I honestly don’t know who started it.” Seungwan scratched the back of her head. “And what if she hurts me if I go in there? I don’t have you guys as backup. Or a shield.”  
  


Sooyoung chose her words carefully. “Well, will it hurt more than you’re hurting now? At least bruises fade, unnie.”  
  


Seungwan mulled over her words for a while. Then, she slowly nodded, as if making her mind. “You’re right.”  
  


“Of course, I am. Plus, we hate it when mom and dad fight.”  
  


“Don’t make me soft now. I’m trying to turn myself into steel before I go in there.”  
  


Sooyoung huffed out a laugh before pushing Seungwan to her feet. “Come on, you can do it. I’ll get the first aid kit ready,” she said as if her words would give Seungwan comfort.  
  


Seungwan’s doe eyes widened with fear, but she gathered some courage and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. “I’m doing this for the kids,” she muttered to herself repeatedly as she dragged her feet towards Joohyun’s room, making Sooyoung smile in endearment. Her unnie was such a softie; Joohyun wouldn’t be able to resist.  
  


Just as the door shut behind Seungwan, Sooyoung was tackled into a back hug, making her yelp in surprise. “Thanks, Sooyoungie! I thought the cold war would never end,” Yerim said, relieved.  
  


“You little sneak,” Sooyoung muttered, half-heartedly trying to get away from her clinging limbs. “Where were you hiding?”  
  


“I was in the kitchen. And I wasn’t hiding! Just…giving you some space to talk it out as I ate my yogurt in peace.” Yerim plopped down on the couch beside her.  
  


“Uh huh.” Sooyoung shook her head. She bit her lip, suddenly in doubt about sending Seungwan to the wolf’s den. “Joohyun-unnie won’t hurt her…right?  
  


Yerim snorted. “Joohyun-unnie will only hurt Seungwan-unnie if Seungwan-unnie will like it too.”  
  


“Ew!” Sooyoung twisted her face in mock-disgust. “Don’t talk about our parents that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> will we ever truly find peace with that cold war? idk but i really needed to let this shit out after watching an entire 20-minute FMV about the WR Cold War of 2018. if there are other fluffy cold war fics out there, please share them with me through the comments section. i will block you if you send me angsty ones HAHAHAHAHAHA but really ._.


End file.
